In Our Hearts
by Catapily
Summary: Now, listen well. Before the world was turned into a dark wasteland, Pokemon used to celebrate what we call the day of peace. Soft snow would fall everywhere, and all Pokemon would celebrate. It is said that an Arcanine known was Santa Claws would come at midnight and distribute gifts to all of the Pokemon in town. He always wanted the best for the Pokemon. Merry late Christmas!


**A/N: Merry late Christmas everyone! Yeah... I was gonna post this and some other story on Christmas eve or day, but I didn't get the chance to finish this. But here it is! It's a little tribute to Santa Claus (note: claws in the story is intended). I usually get kids younger than me or people around my age asking "is Santa real?" or, more commonly, "do you believe in Santa?" So, yeah... And that is how this story came to life. This is also my first try at these kinds of stories... So if I fail horribly, that's why. I guess this could be considered a drabble...?**

 **Also, PMD is awesome which is why I don't have Eldstar (or some other Star Spirit from Paper Mario) doing all of this. The Paper Mario series is still great!**

 **I really should've been working on Secret Santa Surprise AKA the Christmas story I've neglected for a year but I haven't got any inspiration for Kirby... Yet...**

* * *

In Our Hearts

"Did you know about the old tale of celebration?"

A Zigzagoon ran up to his friend, a Piplup, asking that question.

"Nope," the Piplup replied. "What's it about?"

"...No clue," the Zigzagoon finally replied. "I was hoping that you knew." The two young Pokemon shared a quick laugh, then dashed up to their other friends when they saw them all gather in a grassy plain with several trees.

Thanks to the two heroes of the past, the future was changed for the better. Everything was set on a new and brighter path. Grovyle and his allies, Dusknoir and Celebi, were returned to the future by an unknown force after vanishing from their timeline. They, along with the reformed Dialga, were now working together to help the Pokemon establish a calm and new life. Grovyle was sitting in the stump of a tree while Celebi fluttered behind him.

"Do you really know the tale of celebration, Celebi?" A Budew walked up to her and asked. The pink Pokemon twirled around cheerfully and replied that question.

"Of course I do! I know lots of things about the past!" Celebi told her. She looked at all the young, once fearful Pokemon, now filled with hope and joy. "Would you like to hear about it?"

"Yeah!" The Pokemon cheered. _Their saviours were so knowledgable,_ Piplup absentmindedly thought.

"Grovyle," Celebi turned to him while saying his name, "would you like to tell them a bit?"

"Of course," Grovyle agreed. The Pokemon all have a resounding cheer, akin to the ones that his former human-turned-Pokemon partner's descriptions of the cheers at Wigglytuff's guild. He hushed them. "Now, listen well. Before the world was turned into the dark wasteland it was, Pokemon used to celebrate something called the day of peace. Soft snow would fall everywhere, and everyone would celebrate and play."

Celebi continued for him. "It's said that an Arcanine known as Santa Claws would come at midnight and distribute gifts to all the Pokemon in town! He always wanted the best for the Pokemon of this world, and he would be the most gentle and nice as he could. It was also called the celebration of the sun, because after that day, the sun would rise a bit earlier that day. They say that the Arcanine will forever protect our planet, even through the depths of time."

"Wow!" Piplup exclaimed. He didn't know that an Arcanine would come around and visit their town. "That sounds so cool!"

"I wonder what kinds of gifts he would give..." A Glameow pondered out loud.

"Mr. Claws sounds like a really nice Pokemon," Budew told his friend Sunkern, who chirped in agreement.

"But... That's impossible!" A Starly pointed out. "Arcanines can't live forever."

"Yeah!" A Skunky agreed. "I don't think Santa Claws exists. Then the tale of celebration is about what?"

"But, there has to be some truth in it, right?" The Zigzagoon asked the two Pokemon.

"Yes," Grovyle answered. He looked up to the sky, once dark and gloomy, now a bright and joyful blue. "Even if that Arcanine does not exist in a physical body, he still live in our hearts, doesn't he? He lives in our hope, the hope we held on when the world was in darkness. The hope that we will see peace once more. The hope that time will continue to flow, that we could change the fate of others."

Piplup stared blankly. The other Pokemon were doing the same. Was this what Grovyle and Celebi felt when they wanted to change everyone's future? Hope... It was a lost thing, wasn't it? They knew that they had no chance against Primal Dialga and previously Dusknoir... All they knew was survival in their short life, so far...

"Oh, dear," Celebi brought a hand to her mouth. "Have you all forgotten about hope? It is our most powerful weapon against despair."

"There is always some truth in everything, you must simply look closer," Grovyle continued. "The tale of celebration is like a lesson. Tell me, what's you think the tale of the celebration teaches you?"

Starly started first. "Dedication?"

"Hope," Celebi answered for them, "and kindness. Dedication is still true. He forever visited the towns and continued to give them the chance to enjoy peace, didn't he? Now that our time is at peace, we should- no, we must take this chance."

"Remember, to give kindness to all, you must put others before you. That Arcanine is forever protecting us, even when he is gone. Honour the gifts he gave to our ancestors and pass them on. His actions will forever be in my heart," Grovyle spoke once more.

 _Forever in my heart..._ Piplup echoed in his mind. _The fate of others are the ones you must give them a chance. Hope for everyone... I guess._

"Me too," Celebi said.

"Yeah!" Zigzagoon cheered.

"You guys are the greatest!" Sunkern exclaimed.

"Not us," Celebi said, "Santa Claws. Thank him for the true meaning of hope and kindness. Go on, Pokemon, and never give up hope!"

As all of the young Pokemon dispersed, Celebi looked over at Grovyle, who seemed to be deep in thought, eyes closed and head bowed down.

"Grovyle, are you all right?" Celebi asked.

"I'm fine," he answered. "Dusknoir, you can come out now."

"What?! Why is-"

"I'm surprised you knew, Grovyle," Dusknoir emerged from the shadows. "How did you know that I was here the entire time?"

"That is a secret that I shall keep," the grass-type answered. "You know one of the most powerful meanings of strength. Hope, kindness, dedication... That's all I know."

Dusknoir nodded. "I've learned much from you two."

"But they'll know much more than us eventually," Celebi told the two. "After all, they will be living in a world of light much longer than we lived in a world of darkness..."


End file.
